Sway to the Music
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Its Dagger's and Zidane's wedding, but Eiko is having a premonitation, R+R Note: Chapter 5 finally posted, yippy! I'm not to sure if this is my final chapter or not, I'll see how it goes...
1. Gettin' Ready

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Square owns Final Fantasy 9, and the whole series, and lots of other good RPGs....

Dedication: Square, for making this gaming world a better place....

~*~Sway to the Music~*~

~Chapter one: Gettin ready!~

Note: I don't like Dr. Tot what so ever, he is going to be the comic relief in this story and lots of pain will be inflicted on him so if you like the Doc, DON'T READ, simple as that!! P.S. this is my first fanfic.

*********************************

'Today is the day' Zidane Tribal thought as he watched the birds fly by on the roof top of the Alexandrian castle. He smiled for today was the day he was getting married to Dagger or Garnet til Alexandros XVII. "Watcha doin?" a small voice asked. Zidane whirled around to find little Eiko with her hands on her hips. 

"Just watching the birds fly by" Zidane said turning back around to face the sky. 

"Oh Zidane, stop lying" she said sweetly, "Tell me the truth!" she demanded.

"I was thinking about my lovely bride to be" he said sweetly still looking at the sky.

"I knew it!" she said in a huff, and stormed off.

"what ever" Zidane said sweetly without caring still looking at the sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Daggers room~

Dagger pranced about the room happily, 'today is the day' she thought, prancing about even faster at the thought. "Your highness stop this at once!" Dr. Tot screamed at the top of his lungs, Dagger stopped immediately, "Where did you come from?" Dagger asked taking a step closer to Tot. Tot chuckled, "I don't seem to remember when I came in here" Tot said still chuckling. "GET OUT!!!" Dagger screamed pointing to the door, "Stupid senile doctor" Dagger mumbled under her voice. Tot cowered to the door and started pulling open the door when Beatrix suddenly bursted into the room smashing Tot against the wall, "I'll help you get ready!" Beatrix said cheerfully, she trotted over to where Dagger was. "So much pain given to the doctor!" Tot said as he crawled out from behind the door and left shutting the door. "Ok! Lets get started on your wedding dress!" Beatrix said happily clapping her hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Wedding chapel~

In the wedding chapel Eiko and Vivi were setting up. "Vivi, should I put the wreath of flowers around me or on the hanger?" Eiko asked examining the wreath. "I think on the hanger, Eiko" Vivi said still trying to put up his wreath. Once Eiko got her wreath on the hanger she began to help Vivi, "Hey uhhh...Vivi?" Eiko asked trying to get his attention, 

"Yeah?" Vivi said putting the wreath on the hanger

"What do you think of this whole marriage thing?" Eiko asked 

"Well, I think its great! I'm sure they will both be very happy together, what do you think?" he said brushing his hands off on his pants

"I think they will be happy together, but I have a bad feeling about today, at the wedding..." Eiko said trying not to look at Vivi. Vivi shrugged and continued putting the decorations up.

To Be Continued....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors note: What will happen at Dagger and Zidanes wedding? find out in chapter 2: Music Man!  . Well tell me what you think of it! Do not flame me, just tell me if its great, good, ok, k? If you want me to continue this story you MUST say so, other wise I will give up this story and start another one, k? This is just the way I do things....


	2. Mysterious man with silver hair....

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9, Square Soft does...

Dedication: To all who reviewed this story so far...

Note: I'm sorry it took so long to post this next chapter but I am caught up in another story that will be out shortly, it's called Wide Open Spaces. Keep checking for it, it should be out shortly....

~Sway to the Music~

*Chapter 2: Mystery Man, with Silver hair...oh know, wait...*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wedding chapel~Vivi and Eiko

"Oh that's just great Eiko!" Vivi sarcastically stated after learning about her premonitation, "We don't need more of your dreams Eiko"

"Well I'm sorry but I just have this feeling that something is going to go wrong!" Eiko said, "who knows, all that could happen is that maybe one of the chairs breaks or Dr. Tot falls through a hole?" Vivi and Eiko laughed at the thought of the Doc falling down a hole. Moments later Dr. Tot came in. "Hey you guys, watcha up to?" Tot asked as he slowly strode in looking at the decorations Vivi and Eiko put up. He walked a few feet closer to them and disappeared but before he did he let out a quick yelp of surprise. Vivi and Eiko came running to the spot of his disappearance and found a large hole. They both laughed and continued decorating making sure to watch out for the hole. 

"So ummm...what are we going to do about the hole?" Vivi asked grabbing several wreaths and throwing them on the hooks with amazing skill.

"Don't know" Eiko said putting her wreath down and looking at the hole. She walked closer to it and stared at it for a few seconds then running off.

"Whats wrong Eiko!?" Vivi screamed the question at the top of his lungs.

"I'm getting a wooden board" she yelled coming back with a wooden board, she threw the wooden board onto the hole, "there all done!"

Wedding chapel~2 hours later~The Wedding.

Dagger walked down the extremely long red carpet to her fiance, Zidane. "This is taking soooo...long!" Eiko quietly complained to Vivi

"You think you have it bad?" Vivi asked, "I have the worst stomach ache, but I wonder how I got it?" Vivi asked.

"Maybe it was when you swallowed that tack?" Eiko asked rubbing Vivi's back in comfort.

"Now I feel woozy." Vivi said as calmly as he could with out throwing up. Vivi looked over to where Amarant was, he was drooling every where and everyone around him began to slowly move away. Vivi suddenly jerked up and quickly covered his mouth with his hands, Eiko slapped his face away from the person in front of him and in the direction of the long red carpet, Vivi threw up, a noble passed out. It was spilled all over the floor, Eiko looked over Vivi at the barf and pointed to a spot in the barf.

"It was a tack!" she explained, "Doctor Tot!" she cried over and over to find the doctor finally waddling as fast as he could over to her. After about 6 minutes of running down the carpet, he slipped on the barf causing him to fall on his back then Dagger came power walking down the carpet but was so intent on getting to Zidane she didn't notice Dr. Tot lying on the floor, so she tripped, she fell on the floor but fortunately she caught herself from landing on the ground face first with her hands. Stiener came running up, "my Queen! are you alright!?" he asked helping her up. "I'm fine but my knee sort of hurts." she said looking down at her knee and rubbing it. "then the Doctors life is spared" Stiener said getting up. "oh! wait! my elbow!" Dagger yelped in pain. Stiener unsheathed his sword. "THE DOCTOR MUST DIE!" Stiener screamed as he unsheathed his sword, Dr. Tot ran away screaming and crying. Everyone shrugged and laughed joyously and Dagger continued to power walk to her fiance.

~After the wedding~outside the castle~

A man watched the festivities from a high balcony, "Foolish drunken humans!" The man complained, "you are all so naiveté!" he quitely yelled to know one brushing some of his silver hair our of his eyes, "if only you were smart enough to find my super secret trap, geesh its so easy to find!" he complained, "oh, wait they hopefully don't know because its a secret!" he said scratching his chin and then began to laugh like a psycho, "then I will have the Queen, and she will be all mine!" he said with a smirk looking up at the ceiling, he stared at it for a few more minutes and then looked down at the dance floor to find a couple dancing over the hidden switch, he giggled to himself and walked away. The song ended and the couple hugged and waited in that spot for the next song to begin, suddenly the ground under them exploded and released very visible gas and floated up to the ceiling so no one was harmed. The crowd gave a sigh of relief as they saw then toxic fumes make there way up to the ceiling, 'Damn' he silently cursed, "Guess were gonna have to do it the old fashion way!" the silver haired man unsheathed a very long sword, and jumped down from the rafters above the ceiling where he was, the man landed with great ease onto his feet, but quickly got up and began to slash at everyone, in his view. Zidane stood up, concerned, also unsheathing his sword he lept into the fray. "WAIT!" Dagger screamed as she began to run off after him but was stopped by a hand in front of her face, she followed his arm up to his face, "Kuj-!" she began to scream but his hand covered her mouth but not before giving her the sleeping weed of course. Kuja laughed as Zidane frantically looked around to find who caused the uproar, Kuja just laughed at this site, Zidane heard the laughter and looked in that direction. "Kuja!?" Zidane yelled stepping forward a bit, "I thought you were dead!" he said. "You thought I was dead Zidane...but your not a very good thinker are you!? thats probably why you thought I was dead" he mocked him with a slight smirk, "See ya later!" Kuja said as he sprung to the rafters Dagger in hand, and in a matter of seconds he was out of sight. "Shit" Zidane cursed....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: well I guess I just decided to post this! hope you liked it! More chapters should be on the way! R+R, no flames excepted!


	3. I'm coming....

I think you know the disclaimer

I think you know the disclaimer, if not...check the first chapter....

Note: I hope you all aren't mad at me....I said I was working on a story, but I trashed that...so it will never be out, though I might change it around a bit....o well...just read this....and of course R+R!

~*Sway to the Music*~

~*~Chapter 3: I'm coming~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zidane, with his sword still unsheathed, looked up into the rafters which were covering the beautiful night sky as best they could, he sprung himself up to one of the lower rafters, and headed upward with each jump. "Wait!" called a very distressed Vivi, he looked around to see if he could use anything to follow the empowered Zidane, he saw a ladder behind some people, he quickly shoved them out of the way, grabbed the ladder and propped it up against one of the lower rafters, he began to climb it as Eiko took the hint and followed him as did Amarant. Freya just jumped the rest of the way up, skipping two at a time. Zidane reached the very top rafter and peered out upon the great city of Alexandria. 'where is that stupid airship!?' Zidane thought looking twice as more frantically, he began to hear soft taps of metal against wood, they became louder with each breath he took, he didn't have time to waist talking with his friends, he had to save her first. He walked over to the side of the building which lead to the steep roof top of the small house, he took his chance as he heard his name called by Freya and jumped onto the side of the roof and began sliding down the steep roof. When he was running out of room to slide, he slunk back into a crouching position slowing him down and then hopping to another roof where he hopped to another roof, he was going quite fast and was gaining speed towards the airship, he had it in his sights and he was set on making it until he saw something in the corner of his eye move right along with him but on other roof tops, it was Kuja, 'that bastard' thought Zidane as he became very cross, he began to snarle thinking about the time he had saved him from the damned tree. Zidane began to hop over a few houses until he finally got on the same roof with Kuja but Kuja just picked up speed, and Zidane followed as best he could but was falling behind by quite a bit, 'I'm so sorry Dagger' he thought as Kuja swiftly made his way to the outskirts of town, 'NO!' Zidanes eyes shot grew wide, 'he's gonna steal the air ship!' . "Zidane!" he heard his voice called and spun around, it was Freya jumping from roof to roof just like he was, Vivi, Eiko and Amarant following close behind, "Thank you for stopping!" Freya said finishing her landing on to the roof Zidane was on as the rest got on to the same roof he was on Vivi said, "Cid's coming with his own air ship" Vivi said looking in there opposite direction, "he'll pick us up here." he simply stated looking back to Zidane and the group, Zidane slouched to the ground almost in tears, but he didn't cry, he had to be strong, for her sake, "Don't worry Zidane, we will get her back!" Vivi chirped sitting down next to him, "and will get that jack-ass Kuja to!" Zidane smiled at his comment and stood up hearing the sound of engines roar far up in the sky, it was Cid on the Hilda Garde3, the ship threw a rope down in the middle of the party, "Let's do this thing!" Zidane cheered everyone smiled and nodded there head in agreement and began there climb up the long long ladder.

Hilda Garde3~Deck

Zidane stood outside letting the cool night air wash through his hair, he began to lean on railing of the giant ship, they were nearing the city's borders and Zidane could see a silver ship lift up from the ground, it rose at a huge rate faster and faster it rose, the silver ship was just under the Hilda Garde3 Zidane motioned with his hands to Cid to lift the ship higher, while Cid was doing this, Zidane ran into the bridge. "Keep going up!!" zidane pleaded.

"What why!?" Cid said.

"Just do it!" shreaked Zidane as he ran back out onto the deck as with Vivi. Zidane looked down to find the ship just inches away from slamming into the Hilda Garde3's bottom. Zidane's eyes shot to an even greater size than previously, he ran inside grabbed a rope and headed back onto the deck. "Hey Vivi?" Zidane began as he tied the rope to the railing of the ship, "you'll always stick with me right?" he asked as he got on to the other side of the railing and gave it a quick tug.

"Of course" Vivi stated, "What are you planning on?" he asked taking a few steps forward.

"Grab a rope and do as I did" Zidane said as he tied some of the rope around his waist, he gave another quick tug and fell off, Vivi quickly ran, got a rope and did the same.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well...there is chapter 3! TA-DA! MUAH! love all of you that reviewed ([**Leia Mara Avenrose**][1]**, Guinea, AmethystAngel, Joe, The Infamous Blarg, DaggerAlexandros, Girltessa, and you friend {Those were in NO particular order}) well.....R+R somemore, pretty please?**

**Oh, oh! and E-mail me about what I should do! Don't know me Email? to bad! check my Bio....and what I mean about what I should do is like right more Romance, action, adventure or more song-fics or more other things I can't think of at the moment cause I'm really tired....thank you all who have been reading my work!**

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34508



	4. It's hard to run

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9, if I did I would be bragging right now and not righting this story!

~*Sway to the Music*~

Chapter 4: It's hard to run.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zidane flew down, but was quickly jerked to a stop by the rope, Vivi fell right next to him. Zidane began to twist himself upright as with Vivi, luckly for them the ship was so close to the Hilda Garde3 they could easily fall the remaining way by cutting the rope, Zidane swiftly cut Vivi's rope and did the same to his. "Zidane!!!!" he looked up to the Hilda Garde3 and found Eiko, Freya and Amarant leaning over the railing calling to him, "Were coming with you, you selfish pig!" Eiko cried out to him, Freya was the first to jump down, Amarant grabbed Eiko by the waist and jumped off. "Are you people happy now?" asked a very annoyed Zidane, everyone nodded, "Then let's get her back!" Zidane said turning around pointing to the bridge, Mikoto soon jumped aboard the ship they were on, Zidane turned around at the sudden sound of foot touching wood, "How did you get here?" he asked her. "I just followed you guys" everyone shrugged at her comment, "but I do have some bad news to report." everyoen turned to her, now interested in what she was talking about, "The hilda Garde3 coal for the engine is running out and fast" she simply said, "This ship is going to crash into the Hilda Garde any moment now, if the ship stays at the same speed it's going!" everyone looked shocked at what she said, "Zidane where are you going!?" she yelled after him as he began to run to the bridge, everyone looked back at Zidane, and everyone began to follow in his wake, the female genome quickly jumped up to the Hilda Garde, she ran to the furness room, she looked around frantically for any coal, there was none....The Hilda Garde stopped in mid air as it began to fall on the ever approaching ship. Mikoto ran outside and saw the propellers begin to crush into the bottom of the ship, and before she could even gasp both ships exploded in an awesome display of huge crackling fire and booms directly above the city of Alexandria. Bits of debris began to fall and crush the small houses of Alexandria without any warning notice, it was like the apocalypse for Alexandria as more and more bits of flaming debris began to crush small houses and destroy innocent lives.

A FEW MINUTES BEFORE THE CRASH~Inside the bridge of Kuja's ship.

Zidane flew into the door slamming his shoulder into it, the door to the bridhe didn't move, he unsheathed his sword, pulled the sword back over his head and let it fly downwards, slicing the door in half, the halfs crumpled to the floor. Zidane kicked the two pieces of wood out of his way and looked around postioning his sword in front of him ready for attack, no one was there, just a heavy stone placed on the Accerlation:Up button he ran to the stone to take it off but was quickly surrounded by a squad of Kuja's hench men. Zidane quickly brought the sword above his head ready to slice his first victim, but was knocked out on to the deck where he just was by a powerful round house kick that the first one gave. Zidane skidded to a stop with his elbow still lying down on the ground from the awesome power of the kick, he was just about to get up when he saw Kuja's ship's propller slice into the bottom of the Hilda Garde3. "Zidane!" Vivi, Amrant, Eiko and Freya screamed in unison as they looked up. He heard another scream, but it wasn't from him or them, it was from a girl, a girl he loved a picture of her flew into his mind just as the Hilda Garde3 exploded causing a chain reaction to cause Kuja's ship to explode as well.

A FEW MINUTES BEFORE THE CRASH~Kuja's private room

"Let go of me!" screamed Dagger at the top of her lungs, Kuja just smacked her in the face. "Why would you waist your time yelling?" he asked taunting her slightly, "Youre going to die in a few minutes!" with that Dagger's eyes grew as wide san dollars, Kuja laughed like a maniac, "And all of your friends on the Hilda Garde3, you'll see them again, when you are all in hell!" Dagger smacked him because of his comment, Kuja just laughed, "I don't think that is going to work right now" he said calmly pulling a very long sword from his sheath he raised it high above his head and said, "I want to see you bleed!" he said as he swiftly hurled the sword down into her chest, she began to scream as the sword drew near, but a sudden rumbling sound caused Kuja to stop, "You are now dea-"he began but was cut off as flames engulfed them both.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I shall leave you there to wonder. what will happen...Well, well? What did you think? what do you think is gonna happen next, please review, but absolutely no flames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. A wish for me.....

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: just guess......

~*Sway to the Music*~

Note: sorry guys close to final chapter, or maybe it is....Can't tell....just hope for another chapter....

Chapter 5: Wish

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dagger~

Dagger opened her eyes cautiously. 'Am I dead?' she asked herself looking at her surroundings. She began to lift herself up but just collapsed to the floor. She looked up from the ground to the sky, the sky was a beautiful blue, it reminded her of Zidane's wonderful blue eyes, she could get lost in them, they were like oceans of crystal clear water welcoming her to swim in them. "Zidane?" she called out, she was scared, she didn't want to be alone, it was her one nightmare. There was no replie. She took another look at her surroundings. It seemed that she was in a rolling area of hills full of pinkish yellow flowers that stretched for miles. knowing that she was to week to stand up, she laid down into the flowers, "Zidane?" she called out again. again no response except the wind playing the flowers like an instrument. The flowers began to blow lightly with the wind, "maybe this is heaven?" she thought aloud, "but then where is Zidane?" she asked, the question seemed to echo through the vast sea of flowers, as if in response the wind picked up and the all the petals on the flowers began to rise and wildly float up into the perfect sky. She giggled lightly, 'how can I be giggling now?' she asked herself, 'I would never be laughing at a time like this' she said putting her hand to her forehead. She felt something cold on her forehead, it was the ring that Zidane had bonded their relationship together. She smiled at the thought of him kissing her, him kissing her neck ever so softly, him treating her like she was the most delicate thing to ever come from this world, 'if this forward on is the last moment I see Zidane,' she thought as a single tear rolled down her cheek, "I'll make these memories live on in me!" she called out, she felt a rush of adrenalin flow through her giving her the energy to stand up once more, "Zidane is never going to leave me, ever!" she called out to the sky as more petals floated up to the heavens, "I want you Zidane."

Zidane~

'Is this what I really want?' he asked himself as he sat in a bar full of beautiful women serving drinks, 'I've wanted this for so long,' he thought to himself as he sat by himself in the corner of the bar,'or is Dagger all I ever wanted or needed?' he asked himself, 'she is,' he answered, 'I can't live without her, I need her touch all the time, we got in our arguments, sure, but who cares?' he asked, "who really cares?" he asked aloud not even realizing it, but no one even bothered to turn a head, "I want you Dagger." he said aloud as a tear began to slowly fall down his cheek.

Vivi~

'Is this really what I want?' he asked himself, 'I've always wanted to know everything there is' he said to himself as he stood before the all knowing Necron, 'I could ask anything, I could know everything there is, do I want that?' he asked himself, "what's the fun in knowing everything? There would be nothing to do anymore!" he cried out as he lifted his head to see Necrons gigantic form, "I don't want that." he finally said, "I want my friends!" he called out.

Mikoto~

'Is this really what I want?' Mikoto thought as she stood before her maker, Garland, 'I could change into a person with feelings, just like Zidane,' she thought to herself as she looked down, 'but I want to know what life is like like this, has anyone actually gone emotionless for their entirelife?' she asked herself, "why would I want to change?" she asked aloud, "I want to stay this way!" she called out.

Freya~

'Do I actually want this?' Freya thought as she looked at her home town Burmecia rebuilt down to the finest inch, 'we have lived her for many years, we should change our location, it's time for something new, I may not have built it up again, but I know what's best for me and all of us,' she thought looking at all the people selling food and walking in the streets, "this is not what I want," she said aloud, "I want change!" she called out.

Amarant~

'Do I really want this?' he asked himself looking around at his empty cottage, 'do I want to be left alone?' he asked himself again, 'it was fun having friends, I could depend on them and have support when I needed it, before all I had was me, I hated that,' he thought as he looked at his hands, "I don't want to be alone" he said, "I want my friends!" he called out.

Quina~ (lets call it a he and lets give him proper speech, k?)

'Do I really want this?' he asked himself, 'do I really want all the types of food in all of Gaia right here right now? What's the fun? I look to cook, not just eat, I get to cook nothing this way!' he thought to himself looking at the mounds of food in front of him, "I want to cook," he said aloud ,"I want to explore for more foods!" he called out.

Eiko~

'is this really what I want?' she asked herself looking around at her squad of moogles in Madain Sari, 'do I want to be here with them all? I'm not alone, I know Zidane can't love me back, so there is every reason I should stay!' she thought sternly, 'but all of my friends: Dagger, Quina, Vivi, Zidane, Freya, Amarant, and Steiner, I miss them all so much!' she thought sadly, "I don't want to be alone anymore, " she said, "I want my friends!" she called out.

Steiner~

'Is this really what I want?' he thought as he stood loyally behind the Queen, 'do I want to spend my life like this? Or should I use every minute sparingly?' he asked himself, 'I want to be with Beatrix, but she already left her post as guard,' he thought to himself as he examined his sword, 'but I'm not sure if Beatrix loves me back, I guess it never hurts to try to love,' he thought as he put his sword down to his side, "I don't want to spend my life in servitude," he said, "I want Beatrix!" he called out to the sky. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So!? What did you think!? C'mon you gotta tell me! Personally, I think this is the best chapter of the story so far, I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter or not, send me some reviews if I should keep going or it's fine now...I know there are some unsolved questions and all but I'll make a sequel if people deicide to stop this story...I'll probably make a sequel anyways....hehe... 

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
